Generally, navigation systems compute current locations of moving vehicles using signals detected by vehicle mounted sensors, and signals transmitted from a plurality of satellites, and thereby display the computed locations on map data.
Currently, navigation systems have been developed to provide users with more graphical images on navigation screens when providing map data according to locations of vehicles.
However, in a conventional art, navigation systems provide background images considering current locations of vehicles when displaying map data. Accordingly, when locations of vehicles are basically not changed and driving directions of vehicles are changed, navigation systems in the conventional art provide the same background images. Thus, navigation systems in the conventional art do not meet users' needs for more graphical map data.